Styrene-diene block copolymers have been formulated in the past to produce a number of types of adhesive compositions. The basic patent in this field, Harlan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,478, shows combinations of these block copolymers with tackifying resins and paraffinic extending oils to produce a wide spectrum of adhesives. While the basic synthetic elastomer has essentially remained the same since its introduction in the 1960's, there have been numerous patents issued on novel tackifying resins to be employed with the elastomer in adhesive compositions. The tackifying resins as proposed in these patents have varying compositions and property advantages. However, the fact has not been fully appreciated in the past that an improvement in one property, e.g., tack, may result in a detriment to another property, e.g., processibility. Further, while one adhesive consumer may desire adhesives possessing certain properties, e.g., high adhesive strength, another adhesive consumer may not desire the same property value. This lack of flexibility and knowledge concerning resin selection has frequently retarded the use of styrene-diene block copolymers in adhesive compositions.